narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suika Natsuki
| birthdate = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Iron | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Land of Iron | occupation = | previous occupation = Kodenbushi of the Land of Iron | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Natsuki Family | family = | rank = | classification = Rōnin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = Metal Release | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Metal Release Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release | jutsu = Kāma Transformation Technique Dance of the Serpent | tools = }} Suika Natsuki (夏期西瓜, lit. "Watermelon Vegetable Moon") is a rōnin from northeastern Iron Country. Born into an extremely conservative branch of the Natsuki, she would live a cloistered lifestyle, carefully overseen by her parents and elders. Kept from the outside world, thoroughly instructed in the skills expected of her as a future bride and mother-to-be, they clipped her wings so she wouldn't fly free. Or at least, they tried; through Sui's inquisitive nature and lady luck, she would grab hold of a certain skill. How it was acquired remains speculation, but she practiced day and night, until the latter covered her escape. She became Ishibei (石塀, lit. "Stone Wall") there after, a grizzled man from the south. The world proved easier; he walked freely without being questioned, his natural curiosity was welcomed, and soon he had an instructor for the samurai arts. Despite a late start, "Ishibei" proved a natural, finishing the curriculum in two years before joining the Iron's army. Careful to conceal abilities offensive to traditionalists, he would rise through forces, attaining the coveted rank of Kodenbushi, while earning the respect of his comrades. All seemed well. Until it wasn't. Why one of them chose to touch down in Iron territory was unknown; what mattered was retreat. Samurai fled the battlefield as their comrades where cleaved apart like wheat. Ishibei stayed, ignoring the retreat order from his commanders. He battled the Ōtsutsuki like the audacity filled fool he was, seeing techniques he had only read about, abilities he could only dream of. Ishi was pushed to use everything he had, emptying out his reserves, calling up every skill he could think of, only to see them brushed aside like dust off a shoulder. What saved him; a comrade, and somehow, a basic skill. An attack from a blindspot with everything he had. His reward: a slewed alien, an eerie mark, and hemorrhaging blood. He didn't notice that the transformation was lost, passing out. She woke to a hospital bed, as well as chains and other restraints encircling her. Not that they were necessary; she could hardly move regardless, slow healing injuries everywhere. While still recovering, Sui would be charged with everything from false impersonation, to illegal dabbling in the ninja arts, to breaking regional law prohibiting female samurai. The seal appearing on her was the final straw: it was decided she would be executed. Yet Suika would disappear again, dragging her protesting body away after escaping the prison as a mouse. She now seeks asylum wherever she can, a marked fugitive who's tired of hiding. History Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu .]] Despite having a limited repertoire for ninjutsu, Suika excels at the jutsu in her shelf. Chief among them is the ubiquitous Transformation Technique. While how she learned it remains hotly debated, Suika possesses prodigal skill in its usage. By drawing upon different traits she visualized in other people (particular males), Sui was able to create a composite known as "Ishibei". With it she successfully replicated the male form down to the most mundane of details, eliminating the possibility of being caught as a sham. Sui was strong enough to maintain the transformation indefinitely, to the point of it becoming second nature, held while asleep or awake with minimal drain. Ultimately, it would take her near death to dispel her constantly active transformation, as both her chakra and life force reached a critical dearth. Likewise, she can use the transformation technique to transform into other people when necessary, though she strays away from this avenue in fear of being caught. Kenjutsu Dance of the Serpent Samurai Arts Trivia Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality